One Word
by StanaTorv
Summary: A Jameson Rook Challenge One shot. Set four months after 'Knockout', will our favourite couple get their happy ending?


**This was written for Jameson Rook's fanfic challenge. I hope I did your prompt justice. This is also a bit of fluff as I think there has been enough drama and angst after the season finale, which by the way was freaking awesome. I cried like a baby. My heart still hurts.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**The song used is 'You had me from hello' by Kenny Chesney. Not to be confused by a song of the same name by Bon Jovi.**

**EDIT: I found a few mistakes, so I went back to fix them.**

**One Word**

Four months. It had been four months since Kate Beckett's life had been turned upside down. Four months since Hal Lockwood had escaped from jail. Four months since they found out that their captain was the elusive third cop they had been looking for. Four months since Montgomery had died. Four months since his funeral. Four months since Kate Beckett was shot by a sniper at said funeral. And four months since Rick Castle had told her that he loved her.

()()()()

The bullet that had hit her had missed her heart by mere millimetres. It was touch and go for the hours that she was on the operating table. Her boyfriend, Josh, was the one doing the surgery and he had almost lost her a couple times when she had coded. Kate's family never once left the hospital while she was under the knife. They drew comfort from one another. Lanie and Esposito huddled together into each other, Alexis and Martha flanked Rick and Jim Beckett sat in the middle of the group, finding strength in their shared love for his daughter.  
>When Josh came out to tell them the surgery was a success, he was overwhelmed by the amount of support his girlfriend had. He made his way over to where Jim was seated.<p>

"Mr. Beckett, my name is Josh. I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances."

"As am I." He paused and then asked, "How is my daughter?"

"She's going to pull through. She's still in critical condition at the moment, but it all looks promising. She was lucky; if the bullet had entered an inch more towards the left or right, we would be having a very different conversation."

Rick looked up at Josh, "Can we see her?"

Josh shook his head, "Not at the moment, maybe in a couple hours. She's still very susceptible to infection at the moment. Kate will be in the ICU for a few days yet so we can monitor her vitals closely. I'll come back when she's allowed visitors."

* * *

><p>It was a long road to recovery for Detective Kate Beckett. She was in the ICU at the hospital for five days and then in a private room, paid for entirely by Richard Castle, for another week and a half. From there she went back home and Josh followed her and practically moved in with her. For a month she let him stay until she was over him smothering her and she finally snapped.<p>

"I can't stand it anymore, Josh. You're holding me back. I'm not some fragile doll that you have to hide on a shelf." Kate was standing at the kitchen bench while Josh was leaning against the fridge, arms folded defensively.

"What do you mean, 'I'm holding you back?' I've been looking after you during your recovery, Kate."

"I know that, but when you're around I don't feel like me anymore. You're always hovering and I can't do anything or go anywhere. And when my friends do come over, you shoo them out the door before I can start a decent conversation. I need them, Josh, why can't you see that?"

Josh sighed, "Because when they're here, I see your eyes light up and it makes me upset to think that you are going to go back to that life, Kate."

"'That life!' How dare you say that! Of course I'm going back to that life. It's who I am; it's what I do."

"But it nearly killed you, Kate. I love you too much to see you put yourself in the line of fire again. I can't pull another bullet out of your chest. I just can't." Tears were streaming down his face whilst Kate stood motionless; her anger melting away from her.

"Josh, I'm sorry, but if you can't accept the fact that I will go back to work, then you have to leave now before I hurt you again." Josh unfolded his arms and walked over to Kate and pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I really am, but I guess you're right, I do have to go. Just promise me you'll be careful and look after yourself. Let your partners be there for you."

Kate nodded her head, "I promise. I'll miss you, Josh; and I'm sorry too." Josh pulled away and went to the bedroom to pack up his things.

As he went to walk out of her apartment, he turned back to look at Kate, who was now sitting on the couch. "Be happy, Kate." With that, Josh walked out of her life forever.

* * *

><p>During the last month, despite Josh being controlling, Kate was able to keep in contact with her family at the Twelfth, and in particular, Rick Castle; her partner. They texted every day; at first it was him checking up on her and then it turned into them talking about themselves and their lives. Despite the barrier of them rarely seeing each other, their friendship grew stronger.<br>As soon as Josh left her apartment, Kate pulled out her phone and pressed number one on her speed dial. He picked up on the second ring.

"I need you, Rick," was all she said before she hung up on him. Castle didn't need more directions; he was over at her apartment in twenty minutes flat. Kate opened her door within seconds of him knocking on it. Rick saw her pale face and puffy eyes and he pulled her into his arms. Kate just broke down again; she let her tears soak into his shirt and he just picked her up and carried her over to the couch, with her on his lap and her head buried into his neck. It was an hour later before her erratic breathing evened out and her tears stopped falling. She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes, "Thank you," she whispered.

Rick smiled softly, "Always."

They sat there for another hour; no words were spoken between the two. Kate finally got up the nerve to talk to him.

"Josh left for good."

"Why?" he asked.

"He didn't like the fact that I still wanted to be a cop even after what happened; he didn't want me to hurt him again."

Rick thought for a moment before he responded, "I can understand his reasoning, but I think he's an idiot for leaving you. If his love for you was unconditional he would be there for you." Kate understood his double meaning, "I know and thank you."

No more was said on the matter and they continued on working on their friendship during the months following.

* * *

><p>Three months after the shooting, Kate went back to work and Castle followed her. It was his way of telling her that he accepted her decision and that he still had her back. Always.<p>

* * *

><p>Four months after everything had happened, Rick was organising his gala dinner for the release of his third book <em>"Heat Rises". <em>He had asked Kate to accompany him as his date. They weren't an official couple in the sense that they told everyone that they were pursuing a relationship. However, when Josh left, Rick had assumed the role of protector. Kate and Rick were practically joined at the hip, platonically of course. They held hands when they weren't in public and cuddled on the couch when they were watching a movie. Kate had all but moved into his guest room in his loft. Not once did she feel smothered like she did with Josh.

The day of the gala arrived; Rick had placed a garment bag on top of her bed along with a note: _"KB, Please wear this tonight, this way we'll be matching. Rick." _Kate unzipped the bag to look at the dress. It was stunning. It was similar to the one she wore on the date with the fireman in the sense that it covered one shoulder as well as her scar from the bullet and it was a couple inches longer and it fell just below her knee. It was an olive green colour that matched her eyes. She couldn't wait to wear it.

Rick knocked on her bedroom door at 7pm that night and couldn't help but gasp in shock at the sight he beheld before him as she opened the door.

"You look even more stunning than I could ever have imagined, Kate." He leant in and kissed her softly on her cheek and she blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Rick." He just smiled at her.

"Mother and Alexis are already at the Plaza, are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, "Just let me grab my purse and we can leave.

Castle had organised a limo to take them to where the gala was being held. Normally, at these types of events he wouldn't worry himself too much about security, but after the events of four months ago, he was extra vigilant with it. He had made sure that the ballroom was only open to invited guests only and each one of them had and FBI background check done on them. There were snipers on the the lookout and the room was crawling with plain clothed agents. No one was going to shoot at Kate Beckett this night.

* * *

><p>Towards the left hand side of the ballroom there was a table stacked with copies of <em>"Heat Rises". <em>Kate made her way over to it; Rick had been secretive about the book, he hadn't even gotten her an advanced copy. She picked it up and flicked it open to the dedication page. _"For KB. Always." _

"I meant every word, Kate." She turned around to find Rick standing inches away from her.

"I know."

* * *

><p>As the evening progressed, dinner had been served, the alcohol was still flowing and Castle was doing his compulsory rounds of the media and newspaper journalists. Finally he was able to make his way back over to Kate who was sitting at their table talking to Lanie, his mother and his daughter.<p>

"Can I interest you in a dance, detective?" He held out his hand to her.

"Sure, I'd love to.'

They made their way over to the dance floor and Rick drew her in close. He placed his left hand on her waist and held her right with his, while she placed her left hand on his shoulder. They danced together without saying a word; both comfortable with each other. When the song ended, Kate excused herself and walked over to where the DJ was set up. After a few words with him, she made her way back over to where Rick was standing just off the dance floor.

"Come on, I chose this next song for us." She led him back to their original position just as the song started.

_One word, that's all was said, _  
><em>Something in your voice called me, turned my head. <em>  
><em>Your smile captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see. <em>  
><em>And I dont know how it happened, but it happens still. <em>  
><em>You ask me if I love you, if I always will.<em>

_Well, you had me from "Hello" _  
><em>I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes, <em>  
><em>You won me, it was over from the start. <em>  
><em>You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go. <em>  
><em>I never even had a chance you know? <em>  
><em>You had me from "Hello" <em>

_Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall. _  
><em>One touch, you brought it down <em>  
><em>Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground <em>  
><em>And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again <em>  
><em>The last time was the last time I'd let someone in <em>

_Well, you had me from "Hello" _  
><em>I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes, <em>  
><em>You won me, it was over from the start. <em>  
><em>You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go. <em>  
><em>I never even had a chance you know? <em>  
><em>You had me from "Hello" <em>

_Thats all you said _  
><em>Something in your voice calls me, turns my head <em>  
><em>You had me from "Hello" <em>  
><em>You had me from "Hello" <em>  
><em>Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"<em>

After the song had finished Kate looked up at her partner and whispered, "I love you, too, Rick." Castle grinned and framed her face with his hands.  
>"Say it again." Kate just grinned back at him.<p>

"I said, I. love. You. Too." She punctuated each word with a touch of sassiness.

"Awesome." He closed the gap between their faces and sealed it with a passionate kiss. They were completely unaware of their surroundings. They only realised they were being watched when their audience broke out in applause. They broke their kiss and Rick whispered, "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement with his suggestion.

"Ok, let's go." He dragged her off the dance floor and out of the hotel to where their limo was parked. They bundled inside and made their way back to the loft.

* * *

><p>Castle led Kate into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"<p>

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Ok." He was nervous and started rocking backwards and forward on his feet.

"Rick, sit down. We need to talk." He did what he was told but struggled to find the words to start the discussion. Kate saw this and decided to go first. She placed her hand over his that were resting on his knee. "Rick, I meant what I said. I do love you. These last four months have been an eye opener for me. You were always there for me no matter what. You're still here with me. I want to give us a shot. I'm tired of running and I want to be happy. You were right when you told me I didn't get out of my mother's murder. I'm ready to get out now. With you. If you'll have me."

Rick stroked the back of her hand with his thumb before lifting it to his mouth and placing a kiss there. "I love you so much, Kate. I would love nothing more than being the one you count on in helping you out. I want to help you heal. I know we'll have out issues, but we can work through them. I've seen you almost die too many times now to let you slip through my fingers. You'll never get rid of me."

"Good, I don't want you to ever leave me. I want forever with you, Rick, you're my one."

"And you're my forever, Kate."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed that. I apologise for any mistakes I made in writing this. My laptop is about to die and I can't use any program like Word. Don't ask me why. So I had to type this whole thing on FF in one of my already saved documents. Crazy thing. Anyway, please let me know what you think.<strong>

**If you too would like to accept a challenge, just head on over to Jameson Rook's profile page and let her know: 1) What pairing you want to write for 2) The rating K-M and 3) What genre of music you would like to write with.**

**I got lucky with this one, I absolutely love this song and I heard it in my head the whole time I was writing this. I actually wrote this while I was watching 'You've Got Mail' and 'Miss Congeniality'. Go me. **

**Anyway, here's to hoping we all survive the hiatus.**

**:D Sam**


End file.
